


HideKane Drabbles~

by sgoedzo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabbles, FWP kinda, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, cuteness, hidekane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-ghoul AU<br/>Drabbles from a tumblr list.. Yeah I'm really into this ship rn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

Hide was bored. Inexplicably bored. He didn't get a good night's sleep, he was too busy trying to write essays all night. So there he stood, in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the fridge. It took him quite a while to realize he had been staring at a fridge for ten minutes. He didn't really have anything else to do, so he decided to call Kaneki to come over for breakfast. He was kind of broke at the moment, so he'd have to make it himself...suffice to say, Hide is not the best chef...but he'd try anyway. For Kaneki. ________________________

Kaneki came over,later than planned, hair tidied up and dressed neatly. Quite the opposite of Hide, who was so tired he hadn't bothered to even change clothes that day. Kaneki took his place at the dining room table, a new book in hand, which likely explains why he was late to arrive. Not that it really mattered when he showed up. Hide's not one to be strict about timing.

"So..why exactly did you call me over?" Kaneki asked with a puzzled sort of look.

"I explained it to you on the phone."He mumbled in reply, getting things ready for this 'amazing' breakfast he had planned. "Hide all you said was-"

"Can't someone just invite their boyfriend over for breakfast? " Hide interjected. That silenced him.

" Anyway. AS I SAID, I'm going to make you breakfast. And it's gonna be the very best..."

"Hide no."

" LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! "

"Hide please."

Hide pouted and turned his focus back to his work, and Kaneki returned to his book. Hide turned on the stove and began cracking eggs against the granite counter, being very cautious, _egg_ stra cautious (haha egg pun) not to drop them. He watched impatiently as the eggs slowly began sizzling on the pan. Jesus christ, how long does it take to make eggs?

Apparently shorter than Hide expected, because before he knew it, the eggs were practically blackened on the bottom. He began scrambling ( Haha egg punx2) about the kitchen, hurriedly grabbing plates and laying them out on the counter. Then desperately scraping the eggs off the pan and on to the plates. After that great adventure ended, Hide took a step back and wiped sweat off his forehead. He took a glance at Kaneki, who was peacefully minding his business, reading his book. He was almost halfway through...how can one read so fast? We will never know.

Hide tried to think of something that wouldn't require a stovetop, since he now knows how that escapade turned out. He rummaged through the cupboards he really should organize, and pulled out a loaf of bread. He removed the tab, and took out two pieces, the second and the third. Nobody likes that crappy, thin little first piece. He placed them in the toaster, then pressed the tab down. It popped back up. It took him quite a while to realize his toaster wasn't plugged in in the first place. After all that was sorted out, he leaned against the counter and checked his phone.

Wattpad : New reply from Anime_X_Tea OMG XD I love it so much 

That was the only new message he had, so he decided to play a simple rhythm game (*Cough cough * love live * cough * ). He was in the middle of a song when a small but startling noise made him jump, and he dropped his phone. He heard a giggle and looked at Kaneki, who was trying to stifle a laugh. Hide tried to remain prideful as if that never happened.

He took the bread out of the toaster and put it next to the now lukewarm eggs. He checked his nearly deserted fridge for some kind of spread. To his surprise, and his relief, he found half a container of margarine left on the top shelf. He grabbed a butterknife and began spreading the butter thin on the bread. He learned recently that Kaneki doesn't like a lot of butter. But on his piece, he practically glopped it on. Not the healthy type of person.

He examined the plates , lukewarm toast, burned eggs and all. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. He hoped Kaneki got something out of it. He placed the plate in front of Kaneki, then took a seat with his own. Kaneki put his book down, then Hide silently encouraged him to take the first bite. Kaneki grimaced slightly, then raised the fork to his lips and slowly took a bite.

"H - how is it?"

Hide asked anxiously.

" It's..good.." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the other. Hide slouched, elbows resting on the table, face in his hands.

" I knew this was a bad idea from the start. " He grumbled. 

"No, it's okay really! " Kaneki insisted, then took a rather large bite of the toast to prove his comment.

"No I can tell you don't like it at all! "

" Hide no it's fine!"

They bantered back and forth like this for a while , until Kaneki realized Hide was not going to agree, not even acquiesce. So he did the unexpected.

He cupped Hide's face in his hands and leaned forward, then brought their lips together. Hide's face became a dark shade of red.

"Thank you, Hide. "


	2. Books

Kaneki had called Hide to pick him up from the house where his aunt was screaming at him. Hide heard him sobbing over the phone and drove to the house as soon as he was able. 

There he saw Kaneki, sitting on the steps, resting his chin in his hands. His tears were dried, but he still looked a little bit unnerved. Hide walked over and sat down beside him, enveloping him in a warm hug. 

" You okay?" Hide asked, breath warm on Kaneki's ear.

He only nodded and murmured a quiet ' yes '. 

"Alright then let's just go now. Don't worry, everything's okay now. " Hide reassured him, helping Kaneki up. 

They walked over to Hide's car which was an interesting shade of blue, then Hide jumped in the drivers seat and Kaneki in the passenger's. 

" Hide..where are we going? " Kaneki asked, staring down his shoes and fidgeting in his seat a bit. Hide saw he was still kind of worried, so he then decided he would go somewhere that might cheer him up.

"That's a surprise for now. " Hide responded with a smug smile.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The first bit of the drive was Kaneki staring at out the window, leaving little fingerprints near the bottom of it. Hide got bored of the silence, and took his phone and plugged in the aux cord. 

A very upbeat song began playing louder and louder over the speakers until Hide was satisfied with the volume. Kaneki didn't recognize the song, but knew what was about to ensue. He shot a glare at Hide, who was grinning like an idiot. Kaneki crossed him arms and turned his attention back to the window.

The whole drive there was filled with Hide loudly singing along, and Kaneki whining about the volume at which he was singing.   
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They arrived at a place which was several stories tall, the exterior gave off the impression of a calming place. Hide eagerly got out of the car and practically dragged Kaneki into the store. 

Kaneki managed to get a glance at the sign before they walked in; Pandora Books. Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad thing after all.

They walked in through the tall doors with very decorative gold handles, and were met with very muted colours and a nice aroma of what seemed to be coffee. What was a much more important detail, at least for Kaneki, were the shelves upon shelves of books. It would take one years to get an exact number. 

Hide watched as the corners of Kaneki's mouth were upturned, and his eyes filled with bewilderment. He turned to Hide, who made a gesture for them to walk further inside.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Needless to say, Kaneki insisted upon buying a gigantic stack of books and the sky was the many beautiful colours of sunset when they finally left the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that I am very stuck in this OTP, though that fact does not bother me.   
> As aforementioned in the last chapter's notes, I have not written in a while so I am afraid I'm a bit rusty. Constructive criticism or your thoughts on the story are deeply appreciated. I do hope you are enjoying my drabbles~


	3. |It's Too Early in the Morning for an Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide wants a midnight snack, or rather, a 03:00 a.m. one.   
> Alternative title: "there are some things you're not supposed to microwave, Hide."

Kaneki is in paradise, everything he has ever wanted is in this word, but there’s a sudden problem.  
A beeping noise, small at first, but getting increasingly louder as it rang on.  
He woke up, irritated with the noise, then he realized he should be concerned, as the source of the beeping was from the smoke detector.  
He looked at the clock to his right, squinting due to the light it emitted. 03:00.  
Really.

He ran down the stairs, the house devoid of any sound other than the constant beeping and his footsteps.   
There he saw Hide, waving a red cloth above his head as if it were a flag, trying desperately to get rid of the noise.  
It is 03:00 in the morning, and Kaneki’s throat was not prepared to yell over an alarm, so he simply waited until finally, the deed was done.   
Hide let the cloth fall out of his hands and let out a sigh of relief, his arms finally getting a break.

“Hide... should I even ask what happened?”  
Hide turned to him as he made a few vague gestures and mumbled something.  
“That’s not an answer.”  
“Well I woke up super early, and I was really hungry so...” He trailed off, still not making eye contact. Something is obviously wrong.  
“uh huh,” Kaneki mused.  
“And so I decided to heat up some pizza but..”  
“but?”  
“So I took the little box and I forgot it had tinfoil in it so...the microwave kinda...started smoking and maybe kinda set on fire for a minute.” Hide scratched the back of his head, looking down.  
What  
Kaneki skirted past him into the kitchen, and he jumped at two things; the sensation of cold tile under his feet and the sight of a blackened microwave.  
Hide followed behind, keeping his distance.  
“Yeah... I’m really sorry about this, I-“  
“Hide?”  
“Y-yeah ‘Neki?”  
“Is the pizza still in there?”  
“yes, why..?”   
“You’re still eating it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I had suddenly forgotten what the smoke detector is called. I ran downstairs to the living room, and asked my younger brother, quote, What "the beepy thingy on the ceiling" is. He shrugged and started thinking of names like "fire alarm, fire beep thing, fire extinguisher," and the like. I ran back down excitedly a few minutes later, and yelled to him, "IT'S CALLED A SMOKE DETECTOR!"   
> "OH YEEAAAH" he replied, and we high fived.  
> Our mother was very confused. 
> 
> On a side note, I have not updated in what feels like forever, and for that I offer my deepest apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I haven't written in quite a while so I'm not feeling super confident in this work, so please do tell me any kind of constructive criticism or what you think about it.


End file.
